Sonicthon Remake
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: This is a little change i made in Sonicthon.


This is a few stories in one similar to Godzillathon.  
Enjoy!

"Sonic New York S.O.S" (not to mention, Sonic's evil in this one)  
In this movie, Sonic's final battle with Shadow is in. Not only does it pit Sonic against Shadow in their final battle, but it throws Rouge the bat in. Rouge is apparently upset that the original seven Chaos Emeralds were taken from the base. Please refer back to my last reivew, becasue i'm not explaining that one again. But anyway, why the heck does Rouge care about the seven Chaos Emeralds? But it doesn't seem to matter much anyway. She comes in and trys to stop Sonic but she gets the worse, what'd you expect? Soon enough, Shadow joins the action. Eventually Rouge is defeated, but her twin daughters hatch from the Emerald Egg and they continue to fight for her, just like in the original "Sonic Vs Rouge". There's a lot of destruction, lot of effects, same old stuff, but it leaves you satisfied.

"Sonic Vs Metal Sonic"  
This episode is called "Sonic Vs Metal Sonic" and also known as "Sonic Vs The Cosmic Hero" also known as "Sonic Vs The Bionic Hero". Is that enough titles? It was 1997, Sonic's 37th birthday. We've seen the blue guy go from an evil force of Chaos Destruction to children loving defender of the Earth. The last few movies were amazingly cool. But now, they've come up with a brilliant way to show off Sonic's destruction again, but keep him a hero at the same time. How so? With two Sonics for the price of one. As the movie begins, Sonic goes on a rampage through Paris. What's his problem?  
Is he just in a bad mood, or is it not the real Sonic? Knuckles shows up and the two of them get into a fight similar to "Sonic Raids Again". During the fight, Knuckles scrapes off some of Sonic's flesh exposing metal underneath. This is your first clue. Remember Amy's move, where she breaks Vector's arm by twisting it? Well Sonic does the same thing to Knuckles. It's not Sonic, is it? it's an imposter. The real Sonic shows up and the two of them have fight at night. Sonic keeps blowing away the fake Sonic's flesh, revealing it the be some sort of terminator Sonic. ( you could call it a Metal Sonic )  
Well, that explains that. Wow, now time to show off the weapons. Amazing, finger missles, toe missles, knee missles, belly missles, Metal Sonic has it all, even a ray gun on his nose, the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes, and ear rockets which enable flight. Metal Sonic's controlled by space birds. Whenever they're shot, stabbed, beaten up, or scratched, they revert to their true form. After Sonic loses his first battle of Metal Sonic, he retreats and then finds out that he has some incredible bad luck, because he gets struck by lightning again, and again, and again.  
But at least it makes him stronger, or so we asume. Before the rematch, we introduce a bonus hero, one that's lazy, because it only wakes up if you sing to him. He's Epsio, a weird lizard thing, but everybody likes him, a lot. Too bad, because Metal Sonic beats the living crap out of him, and then Sonic comes to help. It's an awsome fight. Metal Sonic shows off more of it's skills.  
It can wiggle it's metal toes creating a force field. It can also face backwards so that it can shoot from behind, and front at the same time. Metal Sonic just unloads all his fire power and turns Sonic into a blood sprinkler. Eventually, Sonic turns himself into a magnet. Wheather it's from Metal Sonic's darts, or from the contain power of lightning. I don't know, but lucky for him, he's able to pull Metal Sonic toward him and twist his head around till it comes off. It's an awsome movie.

"Sonic Raids Again" This is the second movie. So not only did they bring Sonic back, but they also brought in another monster name Knuckles, or Kukles. I don't know. They say the name in sevral different ways.  
Now Sonic and Knuckles, well, they don't like each other. I don't know what it was, but i recall Sonic saying something about Knuckles' mom, but i don't know. They just freaking hate each other's guts.  
And Knuckles is a wary foe, but Sonic just beats the crap out of him. This is the first time he fought another monster, a story that would last through the rest of the series. In the end, they bury Sonic in the mountains by shooting laser cannons at the ice, which burys him in a state of frozen hibernation. And how intresting, because hibernation was exactly what Sonic would be doing for the next seven years.

"Sonic Vs Rouge"  
The creature Rouge had already stared in her own movie, "Rouge The Chaos Flyer". She's basiclly a bat, but she's a good creature, who only causes destruction, when her bat fairys are in trouble.  
She finds a giant Emerald, but proves to be a responsible bat cause she loses it. A storm washes it ashore, and it's discovered by a professor. The fairys show up and warn him to release the Emerald or else Rouge is gonna throw a death fit. Not only does he refuse, but he kidnaps the fairys too. What a bad thing. Then Sonic makes one of his most unseen appearences ever, rising from the ground.  
Sonic is just awsome in this movie, i mean he always is, but this is the one that showed how indestructable he really is. They try everything to stop him. Robot bugs, no good. Machine guns, no way. Robot birds, uh-huh. Electricity, heck no. And look at that, you ain't nothing. Boom. They drop a net and just blast the death out of him, but nothing works. He just keeps charging foward, killing everybody like a villan in a slasher flick. So what can Rouge do about it? Well, the idea of a bat fighting Sonic may sound rediculous, but i's actually a pretty good fight. Even though her only methods of attack are flapping her wings around, shooting a Chaos Laser, and dragging Sonic around by his feet. She eventually defeated him, and got her Emerald Back. This is a great Movie.

"Sonic Vs Chaos Zero"  
In this movie, a doctor named Eggman explains that they're under attack on Planet X by a monster which they've nicknamed "Chaos Zero". But surpirse, surprise. It's Shadow. The people of Earth agree to let them borrow Sonic and Knuckles to help battle Shadow. They teleport them to the surface of Planet X to fight. It's pretty awsome, becasue it's the only Sonic fight that happens somewhere other than Earth.  
Their first match here is a victory, and Shadow retreats. Oh, my god, what the heck is he doing? This victory dance, it's funny, but awsome. Eggman has something else up his sleeves. Shadow was in their control all along, using Chaos Waves, they also take control of Sonic and Knuckles, and unleash all three monsters on Earth to destroy the world. It's Sonic's first movie being a good guy from the very start, but already again, he's a bad guy. But not for long. the humans find a way to break Eggman's command, and then all the monsters return to their normal selves. And what's that mean? They fight. Rouge was originally scheduled to join the madness, but the budget was getting out of hand, so she got scraped. It's an awsome movie.

"Terror Of Metal Sonic"  
This is a remake of the last movie with the enemies rebuilding Metal Sonic. And after that's heard, what better revenge is there than to take control of a pink ninja cat? The new monster's name is Blaze The Cat.  
Her special attack is using her sword fans to cause heavy wind storms. This is much more insulted, because this time Sonic's up against two monsters and has no alies. Metal Sonic doesn't have anything new.  
No fancy toe wiggling tricks, but he still has a bunch of his fire power. There's plenty of explosions. And i do mean plenty. Blaze has one pretty funny moment and which she lifts Sonic by the nose. They knock him out and bury him. But then he comes back up and attacks. Once again, Metal Sonic's head gets removed, but this time he can still fight, even without the head.  
He still manages to defeat him, then he teaches Blaze some manners. This movie is awsome when you refight someone. It leaves you very satisfied.

"Shadow Vs Sonic"  
"Shadow Vs Sonic!" It was simple genius to put two of the most famous hedgehogs together into battle of the century. It was the American hedgehog against the Japanese hedgehog. It was the east vs the west. And on top of that, this also the first time both hedgehogs appeared in color.  
Now, Sonic had been in hibernation for seven years, but Shadow hadn't been in a film since 1933, and now it was 1962, so it was really about time for him to make a return. Shadow was once killed by a bunch of laser pistols, which was enough, but Sonic gets hit by lasers, shocks, and rings all the time. He's inderstructable. Oh, and another thing, he shoots blue eye lasers. Shadow was changed to a red and black hedgehog.  
At the end, the two fight in Town Square, it's awsome. Shadow throws rocks, using his foot, Sonic kicks one of them back, the lasers diffenitly pose a threat, but Shadow keeps coming, he's clearly the underdog of the fight. He gets his face smashed right into a rock pole. And every time he gets up, Sonic puts him back down. Then there's the drop-kick that sends him through a bunch of garbage cans. Well, it's really not a fair fight, that is until Shadow gets struck by lightning. Yeah, i forgot to tell you that, lightning makes him stronger. This is where the fight really starts, the silly part is when Shadow takes a plum and shoves it down Sonic's throat. That's halarious. Then there's this part where they look like two hand puppets, it's great. Now for years, there is a rumor that there were two endings for the film. Supposingly in the Japanese version, Sonic wins, and the American version, Shadow wins. That's all i can tell you.

"Destroy All Heros"  
"Destroy All Heros" was originally intended to be the last of the Sonic films. For this big grand finale, Toho got together nearly all their monsters and put them all together into this one move. Sonic, Cosmo, Amy, Espio, Charmy, Blaze, Rouge, Vector, and Knuckles. The story takes place in the future, the year is 1999. But here, all of the worlds monsters have been collected and contained on this one island, Chaos Land. Here, they live in peace and everything is fine, until an evil doctor comes down and sets the monsters loose, to destroy the world. Most of the monsters,  
like Charmy, and Blaze only make brief cameo appearences, and the movie seems to focus mostly on the humans, and that can be a little disappointing. But the scene that makes it all worth while is the end, when all the monsters team up to Fight Mephiles. What really makes it cool is to see all the monsters attacks, Amy and Espio shoot lasers, Vector does his kick thing, Cosmo shoots a choke ring from her finger,  
Tails uses his tails to cause heavy wind storms, they pretty much beat the death out of Mephiles, That's all i know, see ya. 


End file.
